Certain components require access after installation to enable repair and/or maintenance of the component. For example, in a mobile platform, certain plenums and inlet ducts require access to components located within or surrounded by the duct for maintenance. Typically, access is provided through an access panel, which can be sealed with an elastomeric gasket. The use of an elastomeric gasket, however, may be undesirable due to certain regulatory standards for containment.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved access systems for gaining entry into passages of components, such as passages defined in ducts, which do not require an elastomeric gasket. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.